Heretofore, cutting or milling guides used to guide a saw blade or milling burr along the surface of a bone were typically fixed relative to the bone. When forming the distal femur to accommodate a femoral knee implant, five separate surfaces are formed. Therefore, to form all of the surfaces, a single guide having a plurality of openings or a series of guides is required. Generally, most manufactures have designed a series of guides which connect to a single reference point on the femur for guiding a blade over the surface of the bone. However, systems are available which enable the surgeon to make several cuts with one fixed guide. The guide includes a plurality of saw blade slots to guide a blade and make a plurality of cuts.